


The Kiss

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU C/B, one breath away from kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For [charlottechill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottechill/pseuds/charlottechill) who asked for a C/B Biker Boys AU icon.

  
  



End file.
